


The bedroom desire

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Smutty, They both switched, Top Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: “Didn’t you give him the ring?” Solomon questioned as Simeon looked down at the golden box.“I would have. But tomorrow, at RAD, MC is going to help me to propose….”
Relationships: Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 17





	The bedroom desire

Satan had pushed Simeon backwards, leading him to their bedroom, and the angel’s bed. He had wanted tonight to be special, hence the long, detailed and thought out plan, but all rational thoughts had left his mind when his green eyes landed on Simeon’s beautiful form. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants.

Satan loved it, loved how different and sexy Simeon looked, how sexy he looked with those fitted trousers cupping his backside. 'How he wished it was his hands there, holding him instead of that mat-'

Satan fought back a blush, however, was unsuccessful, and hesitated, he paused and took a step back. Simeon turned around from where he stood and smiled slightly when he saw the blond demon.

He walked forward, and there was something predatorial in his gaze, as if he were hunting Satan down like he was prey. He felt a shiver go up his spine and tried to take another step back. However, his body betrayed him. He moved forward.

Satan gasped when the Angel’s hands touched his shoulders lightly, the gentle pressure drove him crazy and so he decided to step it up. He flicked the Angel’s exploring hand away from his arm and grabbed at his shoulder’s

He pressed Simeon against the wall or tried to at least. Satan suddenly found himself leaning against the desk, his chest and face pushed up against it. Satan growled low in his throat. “Simeon.” He threatened, but his growl tapered off into a surprised gasp and moan. Simeon had pushed himself flush against the demon's lean and muscled body. Thrusting his hips and already straining erection into the supple flesh or Satan’s ass. _This was an expecting surprise._ Satan thought as he bit his bottom lip.

Satan flushed brightly, but pictures and memories whirled through his mind. The time when he had gotten angry. Or when he had pinned Simeon to the floor in Solomon’s room. He had given him 'fuck me' eyes, but Simeon had pulled away sharply. The Angel wasn't pulling away now. Instead, he was pinning his boyfriend to the wall. And Satan knew he was going to be well and truly fucked.

However, the Angel pulled away enough to turn Satan around, so they were facing each other. At the confusion in his eyes, Simeon smiled, as his eye’s wondered onto a box in the corner of the room, which made the blond demon raise his brow.

Satan’s thoughts were interrupted by Simeon kissing him. Satan’s mind was racing as he leaned down and kissed back. Satan pushed the Angel onto the bed as his hands trailing up his torso and stopping at his neck. Simeon’s fingers tugged at the blonde hair, which made an eliciting gasp from the demon’s lips, which the Angel caught easily with his mouth.

“I love you!”

Satan latched onto the Angel’s neck, kissing and biting. Simeon let out a breathy moan and arched up, pushing into his groin. Simeon kissed his chest as Satan trailed his tongue across his flesh. By surprised, Simeon bit into his neck.

“I love you too!” Simeon whispered as Satan smiled down at him, Satan slid his hand under the hem of the Angel’s tightening jeans and cupped his dick and balls through his boxers.

“OH PLEASE” Simeon moaned, grinding his dick into Satan’s palm, clumsily and unpractised, resulting in rocking on Satan’s dick. The combination of the two different frictions had his eyes rolling, his asshole twitching for Satan’s cock to be buried in it. “Fuck, please Satan. Please?” he begged, tilting on the edge of a whine when Satan’s hand moved away.

A noise cut them of as the door swung open, standing there was Solomon.

“Do you mind!” Satan growled, getting off the Angel’s body. Simeon rolled his eyes as he glared at the white-haired man.

“At least I’m not Luke.” Solomon smirked as he went closing the door behind him. Satan sighed as he got up, grabbing his jeans.

“So, what was in the box?” Satan questioned, as Simeon shrugged.

“Nothing my dear. Don’t worry.” Simeon smiled as Satan kissed him goodbye.

As Satan left, Solomon came in.

“Didn’t you give him the ring?” Solomon questioned as Simeon looked down at the golden box.

“I would have. But tomorrow, at RAD, MC is going to help me to propose….”


End file.
